Feelings...
by sss
Summary: Sonioc is away on a trip with his parents, and Sally is beginning to miss him-and vice versa. Warning, Sonic/Sally alert!


All characters are (c) Sega, Archie or whoever! Anyone who reads this story and doesn't review will   
be fried, flattened, and put on a sandwich! This goes out to all of the ppl who have reviewed my stories:  
Adaptations, Castle Robotnik and Penguins!! Rated PG 13 cause I felt like it...  
  
Feelings...  
  
Sally lay in her bed one night in Mobotropolis, unable to sleep. Nicole was on her bedside table, ready  
to use if needed. Not that Nicole would be able to help her through this stress. It had only been a day  
since Sonic had left, but she was already beginning to miss him. He had left with his parents to Station  
Square, to spend some 'quality time' with them. He hadn't wanted to leave her, since they were engaged,  
but her father, King Maximillian Acorn, had insisted that they spend some time apart, and that she  
should spend some more time with her family. Sally had argued that Sonic counted as family to her, but  
her father's word was final.   
"Oh, Sonic." Sally sighed. "Where are you?" When she closed her eyes at last, she saw visions of her  
fiancee, with another girl in his arms...Amy. She saw him kissing her, his hands roaming over her naked  
body. They had always been competition over Sonic, which had ended only a few months ago. There   
as nothing that could stop Amy from trying to persuade her mate to leave Sally, and he would never   
come back. She snapped her eyes open again, a tear rolling down her face. She started crying, tears  
soaking her pillow and staining her face.   
It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she loved him dearly, but he was so...vulnerable. He always relied on  
her to make the decisions for him, to tell him what to do, and she had hated every minute of it. All she   
wanted to do was curl up on his lap and have him caress her body, to make love to her, make her feel   
wanted. But instead, she felt like she was the dominant one, the one who had the power. She wanted to   
be in his arms, to feel his masculine presence all around her, secure in his embrace. All she wanted from  
life, all she had, revolved around Sonic. Ever since she had become a teenager she had felt for him,   
and that feeling had blossomed into a relationship. The blue hedgehog was everything to her, and she  
would see him soon in a few days time. When she did get to sleep, she was holding a photograph...  
  
A photograph of them...  
Several hundred miles away, in a flat in Station Square, Sonic Hedgehog was lying in his bed, looking at   
the same photograph. He had been looking at that picture for almost an hour now. He lay on his back  
and let out a deep sigh. It was as plain as day. He missed Sally. He hadn't wanted to leave her, not now  
that they were getting married. Why couldn't he sleep? The last time he had felt like this had been when  
he had had that huge argument with his uncle Chuck over his parents. The blue hedgehog hadn't been  
able to sleep until they had made up and everything was alright between them again. So what did he   
miss about Sally then? It had been a choice between either her or Amy, and he had chosen Sally,   
because...he needed her. He loved the way she made him feel when she cuddled him, when they kissed.   
It was like electricity between them, a shock when their bodies met in a loving embrace. His parents   
didn't approve of their relationship, neither did Sally's, but they still struggled to the point where they  
wanted a wedding; and a baby. He wanted now, more than anything, to prove to everyone; his parents,  
his uncle Chuck, Rotor, Tails, Knux, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, that he could hold a relationship together,  
that he was responsible. He wanted to show that he was a good husband, a good father, a good  
hedgehog. He wanted to show Sally that he was faithful, that he was obedient and could handle having  
a family. He knew that Sally loved him, and that he loved her back, and that she was probably missing   
him as much as he was missing her, maybe even more. His heart was aching with lust for her, her body,  
her love. His life was spent looking out for his love, protecting her, making her feel needed to him.   
When her father had handed the throne over to Elias, he had noticed the change in her during the brief  
meetings he had with her in the palace. She looked so vulnerable, he just wanted to take her in his arms   
and protect her from the world. He would be seeing her soon though, in a few days. It was no use   
moping until he did.   
As he drifted off to sleep, his final thought was of him and Sally, together again...  
  



End file.
